If You Can't Beat Them Join Them
by Lab7417
Summary: Caroline orchestrates the annual beach vacation for the Mystic Falls gang but when the originals get involved well anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: with my co-author away on until Friday I won't be releasing any more Wolf's Bane until then - so sorry - but to hopefully smooth things over and keep you going strong I do have a little beachy goodiness for you ;-) Hope you enjoy and as always I enjoy those reviews.)**

If you can't Beat them; Join Them

By: Lab7417

Rating: M for sexual content

 **Caroline's POV**

"Okay so I know it's usually just the four of us for our annual beach weekend…" Elena led off as Bonnie and I sat at The Grille with her, "but I thought maybe we could invite Stefan and Damon along this time. I mean they are part of our group now…"

"I thought we were using this weekend to get away from all the drama," Bonnie sighed. "It's supposed to be us plus Matt."

"About that…Matt says he's not coming…" Elena said.

"So it's just going to be you and the Salvatores with Bonnie and I as the spares…" I sighed.

"Bring someone," Elena encouraged and that was the moment when the idea struck me.

"Okay you can bring the Salvatores if I can bring Klaus and Rebekah," I smiled.

"Klaus and Rebekah? Caroline are you crazy? Klaus tried to kill half of us! Don't you think that might be a little awkward?" Elena scoffed.

"I'm thinking everyone's been doing well with the whole truce thing and this might help things along. Besides that's the deal. If you want to bring the Salvatores then I'm allowed to invite Klaus and Rebekah and you can't say anything negative about their coming the whole time."

"Fine" Elena sighed after a long stare-off between us.

So that was how it had started and now I was in a car headed for the airport with Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah because Bonnie and I had come up with a plan after Elena had spent a week worrying over how things were going to play out with both brothers at the beach. We decided we were going to throw another player into the ring and see how things played out.

Elijah had no idea about our plan but had decided to go along because I invited him and we were including his family. Then one of the originals had decided that the best place to spend a beach vacation was at their beach house on a private resort island in the Caribbean. Rebekah and I were in the back seat admiring each other's new pedicures. Elijah and Klaus were trying to ignore us when Klaus' phone rang.

"Kol…relax little brother…we're on our way to the island actually," Klaus said.

"Wait? I'm here worried about Rebekah's ransacked bedroom and you're on your way to the beach!" Kol exclaimed through the phone.

"Yes, Caroline invited us for the week actually and then we decided we had a better venue," Klaus grinned.

"You're going to the beach with Caroline? Did she finally give in?" Kol asked.

"No!" I felt obligated to yell through the phone.

"Not yet," Klaus amended with a grin.

"So what am I supposed to do while you're all at the beach?" Kol pouted.

"Come join us!" I called as another wicked thought came into my head - the more the merrier right?

"Are you sure?" he asked and I could already hear the ignition on his car turning over.

"We're almost at the plane." I smiled.

"And thanks for the invite blondie!" Kol called through the phone knowing I would hear it and then Klaus hung up.

"Thank you," Elijah said very quietly a moment later and I smiled. Soon we arrived at the airport and pulled up to a Gulfstream 450 that was sitting on the tarmac.

Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were already there thanks to the directions.

"A private jet?" Elena marveled with excitement.

"Wait a minute what the hell are they doing here?" Damon glared as we all began to get out of our car.

"That will officially be the last comment anyone makes about anyone being invited or not invited or just anything!" I said. "we're all here to have a good time and anyone that's not willing to have a good time – there's the road!" I gestured largely towards the highway for emphasis.

"Besides it's my family's plane…oh and my family's part of a tropical island," Kol grinned at Damon.

"Oh only part of an island," Damon said under his breath and Kol glared at him but Bonnie stepped into his view as Damon passed by.

"Hello Bonnie," Kol smiled genuinely.

"Kol," Bonnie smiled politely. "I'm bringing all my witchy powers so don't try anything." He crossed his heart.

Soon everyone started unloading the cars and loading up the plane. It was an awkward flight with Klaus and Elijah talking business while Kol tried to annoy Bonnie. Stefan and Damon continued to tell Elena they weren't sure this was a good idea until finally Stefan and Rebekah started up a conversation.

As we approached the island Elijah pointed it out. There was a large house at one end and then lush forest across the middle of the island. At the other end was another sizable building and a few smaller ones. Both ends had airstrips and one end had docks and several large yachts off the coast.

"Where are we?" I asked. "When you said you had a beach house…"

"Elijah bought the island a while ago and the resort at the other end pays for the maintenance on the house. We have full use of the amenities of course but the house is all ours," Klaus explained.

"Woah how much blood did you bring?" Klaus marveled as he started unloading a second large cooler of blood bags from the plane.

"Enough that there will be consequences for any live feeding," Bonnie said with a very serious expression. She looked especially to Damon and Klaus. Klaus stared her down before Caroline joined in and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay who's sleeping with whom?" Klaus grinned at me. I know I must have turned ten shades of red.

"There are eight bedrooms," Elijah said. "I'm sure we can figure this out."

"You can stay with me if you'd like?" Rebekah asked.

"Fantastic," I smiled and she took off to get her suite ready for us.

"I'll bunk with Elena," Bonnie said.

"There's only one person I'd consider sleeping with," Klaus grinned before he walked off towards his suite.

"How 'bout it baby bro?" Damon asked. "At least until I get a better offer." Stefan shrugged. The guest room for Elena and Bonnie was coincidentally between Kol's suite and his own. We all met back in the kitchen where Bonnie, Elena and I found some cereal for a late night snack.

"Now let's all go back over the rules – no fighting, no complaining about who was or wasn't invited and no fresh feeding," I said firmly. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Kol," Elijah said firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Crystal," Kol smiled.

"Great I know we're going to have an awesome time," I said though quite a few of the others looked skeptical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena**

I was up about sunrise the next morning feeling excited and energetic. I drug Bonnie out of the bed and we pulled on our shorts and Bikini tops with crop tees and quietly made our way outside to the beach which was practically right off the back deck of this amazing house.

"You do know we're on vacation right Elena?" Bonnie groaned as she was stretching next to me.

"Yep and I can't wait to get the sand beneath my feet. There's nothing like a run on the beach," I enthused. Once we had stretched we took off down the beach running right where the water washed onto our feet barely as the waves came in each time. As we continued along Bonnie came fully awake and we started having fun together. The sunrise was beautiful over the water and I felt invigorated as we hit the thirty minute mark and turned back for the house.

"Looking good ladies," Kol appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Kol! You never know when someone might be watching!" I fussed.

"He's been running down the beach for about fifteen minutes Elena," Bonnie sighed.

"You noticed me," Kol grinned where he was running backwards in front of us.

"Show off," Bonnie glared. He turned and fell in beside her. We had run along for another ten minutes before Kol bumped into Bonnie trying to push her into the surf. She responded by causing him pain.

"Loosen up little witch! It's supposed to be a vacation right?" Kol said. Bonnie didn't respond but a couple of minutes later she bumped into him and smirked. I rolled my eyes and tried to get out of the line of fire as the two of them tried to push one another into the sand or surf. When we finally reached the deck Caroline had just emerged with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey baby vamp," Kol greeted.

"Shhh…Care doesn't do mornings until she's had a couple of cups of coffee," Bonnie and I both cautioned. Kol looked at us skeptically for a moment until he got a good look at Caroline.

"I'm hitting the shower," Bonnie said as she went inside. Klaus passed her on his way out to the deck. He was smiling with clear intentions to start up with Caroline. Kol intercepted him.

"Blondie is NOT a morning person. I wouldn't advise anything until she's got coffee in her mate," Kol said. Klaus debated this advice but noticed that I was sitting quietly with Caroline and joined us just as quietly.

"Good morning Caroline," he said gently.

"Morning," Caroline replied with a quick smile before she took another sip of her coffee. I was surprised a moment later when a cup of coffee appeared before me. I followed the arm to see who my good morning fairy was only to meet Elijah's eyes as he smiled at me.

"Good morning Elena," he greeted.

"Good morning Elijah." He took a seat on the deck and I was surprised to see he had on khaki shorts and a moss green button-up shirt with the tails un-tucked. Even without the suits he was a force to be reckoned with and incredibly distracting. He had settled next to me with his own cup of coffee.

"Okay so what's the plan for today?" Damon asked as he came out with a blood bag. "Is there going to be a wet t-shirt contest or maybe bikinis? I volunteer to judge."

"Firstly use a mug outside Damon and secondly – no," I said. "I was thinking about renting one of the hotel's cabanas and spending the day lying out and playing in the waves."

"Sounds like fun to me," Bonnie grinned.

"Okay so how does one have an awesome beach vacation?" Rebekah asked as she appeared in a sarong and a bright red bikini top.

"You are NOT wearing that off this deck!" Klaus growled.

"That's a perfectly fine bikini," Caroline was finally up and decided to start the morning by putting Klaus in his place. "So we're going to lie out and play in the surf today – you know kind of be lazy. Then I thought tonight we might go to the splash club I read about in the resort directory which starts up around the main pool after nine."

Once everyone had agreed Elijah procured two adjacent cabanas for us and we made our way down the beach to the cabanas. We secured some lounge chairs and everyone started getting ready to lie out or go in the surf. Elijah had settled in a lounger with an umbrella and a book. Rebekah had pulled a bunch of lounge chairs together. Klaus and Kol had gone into the surf with Stefan. A moment later the group's attention turned to Caroline as she stripped off her cover-up to reveal her new metallic gold bikini.

"Crickey," Klaus grinned.

"Now that's hot," Kol smiled before Klaus knocked him into the surf. I took my cover-up off and revealed my purple bikini which garnered me a cat call from Damon. As I looked I noticed that Damon wasn't the only one admiring me and I blushed as much as any vampire could. Bonnie pulled her cover-up over her head to reveal her bright yellow bikini and her bellybutton jewelry – which in this case was a diamond shaped like a star.

"What is that?!" Kol exclaimed hurrying to get a better view. Bonnie looked completely confused as she was surrounded.

"When did you get the piercing judgey?" Damon leaned in to admire it.

"Oh I want one of those," Rebekah said. "Does it hurt?"

"Getting it – yeah it does," Bonnie admitted. "Okay you'd think none of you had seen a bellybutton ring before…"

"They may not have," I pointed out. The only ones that hadn't come to admire the jewelry were Stefan and Elijah.

"Okay everyone can stop staring at her body jewelry," Kol growled. Bonnie turned from the spectators and handed me a bottle of sunscreen.

"Elena would you please?" she asked.

"Yeah and then do me," Elena said. Meanwhile Caroline and Rebekah were partnering up. We drew a little attention even outside our group as we applied the sunscreen and then we settled on the loungers on our backs to start enjoying the sun. Damon got bored pretty quick and started wandering down the beach in search of 'hotties'.

An hour later we took a break and ran into the ocean. I was storing my stuff in one of the cabanas and was about to run for the water when I saw Elijah still sitting there. I stopped before him.

"Come on Elijah. Come into the water with us," I urged.

"I'm fine here."

"I'm not going to let you just sit here through the whole vacation. Everyone is going to have a great time."

"I assure you I am having a good time," Elijah replied.

"Please Elijah, make some good memories – have some new experiences," I urged. He looked at me for a moment and then put his things in the cabana and returned in just his navy swim trunks. I grabbed his hand without thought and drug him down towards the surf. We waded into the water and joined the others.

"Ah! What is that? There's something in the water!" Caroline worried and in a panic jumped up on Klaus' back. Everyone was searching the water for the threat.

"Caroline I don't see anything," Bonnie said.

"Oh Caroline it's a sand crab," I sighed. By this time Klaus had hold of her legs and was grinning. Caroline tried to get down but he held her in place.

"Put me down!" Caroline demanded.

"You all heard her," Klaus grinned as he waded into the water.

"Wait what are you – Klaus! No don't!" Caroline protested before Klaus tossed her into the water as she squealed. Meanwhile Rebekah had climbed onto Stefan's back and they were just hanging out in the water. Every once in a while I saw his eyes dart to check for me but he was vastly more interested in Rebekah. What surprised me was the relief I felt at this revelation.

When we grew tired of the water we returned to our loungers and lay on our stomachs this time. With great practice we each reached back and pulled the tie on our bikini tops. Bonnie was enjoying the application of her sunscreen until she turned her head.

"Kol!" Bonnie squealed in aggravation.

"You're welcome love," he smiled.

"Well don't miss a spot," Bonnie acquiesced.

"Stefan would you do mine?" Rebekah pleaded and with a shrug Stefan got to work. Klaus decided this seemed like fun and managed to get a free pass from Caroline until his hands strayed too far and Caroline grabbed the bottle back with a glare.

"Beautiful love," Klaus grinned and that was when Caroline realized she had turned over and given him a full show. She quickly covered herself.

"Pervert!" Caroline yelled. Klaus pretended to look wounded and then winked at her. I grabbed the bottle and finished Caroline's back before she did mine. I was so enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sound of the ocean that I fell asleep for a little while. That was a mistake because I awoke to find myself falling into the ocean. I squealed and Kol was laughing before me where he had dropped me unceremoniously into the water. As the others laughed I chased him for a half mile down the beach.

 **(A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena

We decided on Italian for dinner and Stefan cooked penne with tomato gravy. Everyone seemed to enjoy and then I took my turn doing the dishes. By the time I had finished I realized I was very much alone. Everyone must have gone to the resort's club. I could hear the dance music even on this end of the island with my vampire hearing. I hurried upstairs and took a shower before I put on a halter top of gold sparkling material that was completely backless save a string about halfway down my back and a string around my neck. I added short black shorts to that and four inch strappy gold sandals.

When I arrived I quickly spotted my friends and my eyes grew wide. Bonnie was leaned back against the bar while Kol Mikaelson was licking between the top of her breasts where her top didn't cover. This was followed by a shot while Klaus and Caroline cheered and then Bonnie had the lime in her teeth and Kol's mouth closed over hers as he took the lime. About that time Caroline leaned way back and Klaus spread salt on her bare midriff before he took his time licking it off followed by a shot and then the lime that was lying between the top of her breasts.

I found Elijah sitting at a nearby table watching the whole show. Damon was dancing with a blonde and a brunette on the dance floor and they were all over each other. Stefan and Rebekah were dancing with one another to the fast-paced music. Damon danced over to me and started grinding against me.

"Come on Elena, dance with me," he said in a husky tone. I danced with him for a minute before I continued on my way over to Elijah.

"Okay who compelled all of this," I said gently as I sat next to him unable to take my eyes off my friends. Kol was holding his top up while Bonnie licked salt off his chest and then drank her shot from the shot glass he was holding with his teeth.

"I believe alcohol compelled all of this," Elijah said calmly, "no further persuasion was necessary. I'm just trying to figure out the appeal." I sauntered over to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila. The four barely interrupted their games to greet me with giggles on Caroline and Bonnie's parts. I returned to the table with the shots. I dipped a finger into the tequila and smeared it boldly in the dip between my breasts while Elijah Mikaelson watched before I applied a liberal amount of salt. Then I grabbed the lime wedge.

"Okay salt, shot and then lime," I instructed with false bravado. Elijah hesitated still starring at me. I raised a brow but before I could begin my speech he preempted me.

"Experiences – okay Elena Gilbert." He leaned in and as his tongue touched the salt between my breasts I was ignited. He licked his way up slowly and his eyes were locked with mine. God but this man looked wicked right now. The things he could do with his tongue! He took the shot from my hand as I stared at him dumbfounded and I put the lime in my mouth. As his lips sought mine for the lime I could feel the flames getting hotter.

Before I could say anything he rubbed tequila in the hollow of my throat and then added the salt. He leaned in and sucked the hollow of my throat and a groan escaped me. Oh God did he know how this was affecting me? He squeezed the lime juice and as it slid down towards the top of my breasts he licked it back up my chest. Finally he looked at me again.

"I see the appeal now my lovely Elena," he said simply. Kol and Bonnie were grinding on the dance floor now. They were joined by Klaus and Caroline. Meanwhile Damon appeared at our table and snatched me from my seat. He pulled me across the dance floor.

"Let go of me! Damon what are you doing?"

"No Elena I think the question should be what are _you_ doing? Tequila shots with Elijah Mikaelson? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Jealous?" I taunted high on tequila and the feel of Elijah's tongue on my hot skin. Who knew that ever-so-proper and gentlemanly Elijah Mikaelson could do things like that with his tongue? I was growing hot again just thinking about it.

"Come dance with me Elena," Damon entreated. With a sigh I followed him back onto the dance floor.

"See I get that after Stefan you would want a little wild," Damon smirked as we danced. "I'm your kind of wild. An original vampire is suicidal kind of wild." I glared at him and he ceased the lecturing. I was having a good time until his hands started to wander all over my body. He was getting too possessive. I moved his hands the first time but the second time I danced away from him. He quickly replaced me with another dance partner. I was headed off the dance floor when Caroline stopped me and a minute later I was dancing with her and Bonnie as Klaus and Kol tried to figure out how to get in on the action.

I was a little startled when Klaus moved to dance behind me. I put my best moves on and he was a more than adequate dance partner. Caroline raised an eyebrow before she reached over and grabbed the collar of Klaus' shirt and she had all of his attention again. Bonnie and Kol were dancing and doing shots still. Everyone was in a total party mood.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I asked when I rejoined Elijah.

"Not my kind of music," Elijah replied. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself out there." I shrugged. I liked to dance but everyone else was already partnered up. The waiter sat two more glasses before us – this time the liquid was amber colored. Elijah raised his glass in silent salute before taking a drink. As I joined him I felt the warmth rush down my throat and I almost choked on it. A small smile pulled at the corner of Elijah's mouth.

"Careful that's still relatively young bourbon," Elijah smiled. I smiled back and my attention was diverted as Kol, Klaus, Bonnie and Caroline returned to body shots. Damon joined in with the long-haired brunette who couldn't keep her hands off him. Rebekah and Stefan walked down towards the beach.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked as he followed my gaze. I took another sip of the bourbon and found its warmth pleasurable this time. I was surprised to find just how okay I was with Stefan's interest in Rebekah. I smiled gently.

"Yeah they seem to genuinely have feelings for each other. I want Stefan to be happy. He deserves it after what he's been through."

"Even if it's Rebekah he finds it with?"

"The more I get to know Rebekah the more I like her," I confessed. "She deserves happiness in her life. If they can give that to each other then I welcome it."

"I hope you can extend the same sentiment to other members of my family if it comes to it." Elijah said and I followed his gaze to see Bonnie cradled in Kol's arms as they were making out. He carried her off towards the beach house. I hoped Bonnie wouldn't be filled with regret in the morning.

Klaus and Caroline weren't far behind and I finished off the last of my bourbon as I marveled at the turn of events. Caroline had been with a guy before but I was pretty sure that Bonnie hadn't. I wondered what Kol would make of that. He was the brother I knew the least. Sometimes he reminded me of Klaus but other times I could see Elijah in him – especially when he was around Bonnie.

"I think I'm going to have some ice cream on the deck," I said. "You can come if you want." Elijah walked back with me and as I prepared two bowls of ice cream in the kitchen I could hear lots of making out going on upstairs. I put plenty of chocolate syrup on mine and then some M&Ms. Elijah put caramel on his. I was happy to escape to the deck although that wasn't far enough.

"You can't hear that?" I asked Elijah who seemed to be pleasantly occupied by his own thoughts.

"Of course I can," Elijah replied calmly, "but I have a thousand years experience on you." I took a big bite of my ice cream.

"Are you having a good time so far?" I turned the conversation trying to ignore the hot moans of passion from upstairs.

"More than I had imagined I would," Elijah confessed easily. I grinned brightly at him.

 **(A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! They really make my day. As I said we'll post more Wolf's Bane on Friday until then enjoy this.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie**

I smiled as I opened my eyes. It was the satisfaction of sleeping very well. I had that cuddly, protected feeling that I rarely experienced these days. As I came even more awake other things began to come to me. First I realized that I had a bit of a headache – I must have drunk a bit much. Second I realized that I felt a little different and third there was this warm weight cuddled up against me and an arm draped around my waist. I wasn't in bed alone. This wouldn't have surprised me except I quickly realized the arm in question did not belong to either Elena or Caroline.

I slowly shifted into a sitting position and was completely shocked to find Kol Mikaelson sound asleep beside me. What in the world happened last night? That was when I began putting the pieces together with agonizing clarity. The first man I had ever slept with was Kol. My head was reeling, my insides were pounding and my stomach was churning. I stumbled out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom falling to my knees to be sick.

"Oh darling it's okay," Kol said in a surprisingly tender voice as he gathered back my hair and rubbed my back as I was sick again. The realization that I had slept with him and didn't even remember much of my first time came flooding back to me and I was sick again.

"I'm thinking we'll have to go with rum or brandy next time love. Tequila obviously doesn't sit well with you." I couldn't believe how gentle he was being. A minute later he handed me a wash cloth to clean up with. He turned the shower on as I rinsed my mouth - when his hands went to remove my pajama top that was the last straw.

"Okay, okay I've got it," I said batting his hands away with rising panic.

"Bonnie are you okay?" he frowned in concern.

"No, I'm not okay. I need some time to think," I responded and Kol was gone in a flash. I stepped into the shower and as the hot water ran over me tears slipped down my face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elena**

I finished my jog on the beach to find Elijah on the deck. Klaus was there also with Caroline on his lap a mug of coffee clutched in her hands. I bid them all good morning and slipped inside to start breakfast. I quickly had biscuits in the oven and by the time Rebekah and Stefan appeared I had started bacon and eggs. Bonnie came down a minute later and quietly got something to eat. The others quickly joined us for breakfast. Kol sat next to Bonnie and her heart rate went up but she seemed determined to concentrate on her breakfast.

We were halfway through our meal when the brunette woman from last night came downstairs in only a man's button-up dress shirt. Damon was right behind her and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Damon walked her to the door and she stuffed her underwear into his pocket.

"I'll see you later," he grinned. He picked up a plate and fixed his breakfast leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning beautiful."

"Do you think we're blind Damon?" Caroline growled,

"She didn't mean anything," Damon dismissed his conquest.

"Mate I don't think Elena is the sharing type," Klaus grinned, "otherwise she would have had both of you by now." I looked at Klaus with complete shock which soon shifted to anger. Damon looked like he was ready to take on Klaus and for once I would gladly let him. At the moment I didn't care who got clobbered.

"Remember the rules – no fighting," Caroline said firmly. Damon snatched up her glass of blood and walked out of the beach house.

"So glad he's along for the vacation," Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Rebekah – the rules," Elijah said gently.

"Well everyone was thinking it!"

"What do we want to do now?" Caroline asked diplomatically.

"I saw people riding horses down by the beach and even into the water. Can we do that?" Rebekah enthused.

"That sounds like fun but I don't ride," I sighed.

"Me neither," Caroline sighed and Bonnie shook her head.

"Well the rest of us grew up doing it. We could double," Kol said offering Bonnie a smile.

"That sounds great," Caroline said. "Klaus would you book us a time?" Klaus was on his phone immediately and while it rang he kissed Caroline on the forehead.

"Bonnie you've hardly said a word this morning," Caroline chirped. Bonnie put her finished plate in the sink and walked out onto the deck. Kol, Caroline and I all got up to follow her. Klaus stopped Caroline.

"Elena would you allow my brother to handle this one?" Elijah asked gently. I looked a little hesitant but Elijah had a thousand years of wisdom on me. Kol was already out the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Kol**

"Bonbon please talk to me," I began gently.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"I've always liked the straight forward approach," I said. It hurt to see her like this especially when I had a feeling I was responsible.

"Kol I…"

"You regret what happened between us." I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice but I was trying to make this easier on her. Showing Bonnie how I felt had been the best experience I'd had in at least three hundred years.

"I can't remember it Kol," she confessed her voice breaking.

"You want to remember it?" I was surprised. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

"Of course I want to remember it," Bonnie said as she started to cry. It squeezed at my heart and I gathered her in my arms letting her cry against my chest. I was surprised when she didn't fight me. "It was my first time," she got out amidst the tears.

"You don't know what that meant to me," I confessed. After a moment of hesitation I asked, "would you like to see it? I could show you my memory…it's really personal but I would share it with you."

"You can share memories?" Bonnie looked hopeful and I knew as she looked at me like that I wouldn't deny her anything.

"Yeah, but you're going to see it as I remember it because it's my memory. You may have been thinking or feeling something different…" I said and I watched as she laid her hand atop mine.

"Please"

"Okay sit down and close your eyes…relax your mind…" I urged and I put my fingers on her head. I was glad that Elijah was nearby just in case because I had never let anyone outside my siblings in my mind. I focused on slipping into her mind and then I just thought about what she wanted to see. A moment later I was standing next to her as we were watching ourselves do shots.

"That I kind of remember," Bonnie said. "I still can't believe I was crazy enough to do that with you but I remember doing it…"

"I was having a really great time," I said.

"Me too," she smiled.

 _We watched as I swept her into my arms and began to walk towards the beach house. We were kissing the whole way. As we entered the house I carried her up the stairs to my room and settled her on the bed._

 _"_ _What are we doing?" the Bonnie of my memory asked._

 _"_ _I believe it's called making out these days." We continued to kiss and she pulled my shirt up over my head and I could see the open appreciation in her eyes._

 _"_ _A thousand years has been good to you," Bonnie smiled before she leaned in and trailed kisses over my well-muscled chest. She reached my shoulder and bit me smiling with satisfaction as I released a sensual growl._

 _"_ _I thought I was supposed to do the biting," I said in a husky tone. I leaned in and captured her lips for another kiss while my hands slipped her sundress over her head._

 _"_ _You are as beautiful outside as you are on the inside," I said tenderly. I kissed along the tops of her breasts and when she didn't object I carefully removed her black, lacy bra. I laid her back gently on the bed and loomed over her as I took one of her nipples into my mouth. She trembled beneath me and her fingers threaded into my hair to encourage me to continue._

 _As my lips returned to kissing hers her hands explored my back down to the waistband of my pants. I pulled back from her a little to look at her in surprise. She used that to her advantage as she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them partially down to reveal my boxers._

 _"_ _I think you've got me under a spell."_

 _"_ _I am a very powerful witch but I'm not using any magic," Bonnie smirked._

 _"_ _Well I can't get enough of you. Bonnie you know I've liked you for a while now…" She silenced anything further that I might have said with a kiss. As my hand settled on the inside of her thigh she quivered with the heat of my intimate touch as I slowly moved it higher to her most secret place._

 _"_ _Your heart is racing," I smiled with satisfaction, "mine too." I slid down her lacy underwear and then reached in to feel her wet warmth._

 _"_ _Kol!" Bonnie gasped as she blushed deeply._

 _"_ _You want me," I smiled. My finger slipped inside her and she gasped in surprise before moaning in pleasure. I leaned back down to kiss her and my tongue mimicked the actions of my fingers. She was growing frantic beneath me as she sought unknown pleasure. Finally she cried out my name as her world spiraled out of control and I closed my eyes to savor the moment. My name had been sweet on her lips as I brought her release._

 _"_ _That was incredible," Bonnie marveled and I smiled as I tucked a piece of her hair out of the way._

 _"_ _Bonnie I want to make love to you my little witch," I invited in a husky tone._

 _"_ _Yes," she replied before she was kissing me again. I slid my boxers off and we were completely laid bare to one another. I positioned myself and began to enter her slowly when suddenly I halted with obvious surprise._

 _"_ _You're untouched," I marveled._

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Bonnie are you sure?" I asked gently. She nodded her head gently in the affirmative._

 _"_ _Never have I received such a precious gift," I said tenderly. "Bonnie I'm going to make you mine." As I leaned in to kiss her I slid in the rest of the way. I let her adjust and then we began to climb together towards satisfaction._

 _"_ _Kol!" she cried out my name several times as her climax came._

 _"_ _You're my little witch – always and forever," I whispered against her hair where she was already asleep. I had never felt such happiness or the need to be so protective and tender before in my life._

The image disappeared and she was back on the deck with me. I waited for her to speak first.

"Thank you for showing that to me. I know it was deeply personal," Bonnie finally found her voice.

"Not as personal as what you shared with me," I said.

"Can we not talk about this for a little while? I need some time to figure out how I feel about all of this," Bonnie asked gently.

"Is it okay if I show you how I feel about it?" I asked. Bonnie smiled and hugged me. She slipped back inside to get ready for the game of volleyball everyone seemed to be enthusing about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kol**

The original plan had been guys against girls but Bonnie felt that would be completely unfair so we had decided to draw straws – shorts on one team and longs on the other. In the end it was Caroline, Elijah, Stefan and I on one team with Niklaus, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah on the other.

"Let's play this as close to human as possible okay guys?" Bonnie requested. Elijah served and Klaus returned. Stefan passed to Caroline who passed to me and I spiked it over the net. Bonnie dove for it and Elena managed to get it over on the second pass. Stefan returned it and Elena and Rebekah both went for it only to topple each other while the ball pegged Elena in the back.

"Clumsy!" Rebekah growled. "Now they're scored a point!"

"It's just a friendly game Rebekah," Elena said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm an original," Rebekah reminded her.

"I'm going to buy you a shirt," Elena sighed while Klaus and I burst into laughter and Rebekah had her hand on Elena's throat in a moment.

"Rebekah!" Elijah yelled at the same time as Stefan flashed over to them.

"Rebekah don't!" Stefan worried. Rebekah looked at Elena for another second and then released her.

"Sorry," she apologized and offered Elena a hand up. Elena regarded my sister warily for a moment and then put her smile back on and signaled for the game to resume. I served the ball next and Nik returned it easily to Elijah who fired it back across.

We played for almost an hour. As we approached the finish Klaus, Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie were down by three. Caroline and I had formed a type of camaraderie because she was very good at this. Elijah served the ball and it went towards the back of the court. Klaus returned it and Caroline passed to me as I spiked it back over. Bonnie volleyed to Rebekah who passed to Elena and she sent it back over to Stefan. Stefan managed to get it just over the net and Klaus dove for it not realizing that Elena was also moving for the ball and they landed together on the sand with a thud – Elena on top of my brother.

Klaus grinned at her and before Elena realized his intentions he raised his head and kissed her quickly. Almost instinctively she hauled off and slapped him. It was not enough to hurt my brother probably barely enough to register but the shocked look on his face was priceless.

"Just having a bit of fun with you love," Klaus grinned after Elena scrambled to her feet in a flash. In the end my team won and everyone was hungry and thirsty by that point. We headed back to the beach house and pretty much everyone grabbed a blood bag. Klaus also got on the resort phone and ordered a gigantic room service order.

"I could use some down time," Caroline sighed after lunch.

"I'm going to sun some more," Rebekah said.

"Does anyone want to go snorkeling?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Elena enthused.

"I'll go with you," I volunteered.

"Okay," Elijah said and both Klaus and I quirked a brow. Elijah was going snorkeling? He was jumping into this vacation thing. I wonder what provoked the change. I remembered the last vacation we all took in the French Riviera and Elijah spent most of the time with his head buried in a book.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We got the snorkeling gear and made our way out to a nearby reef and everyone got their gear together.

"Okay no one goes off by themselves – pairs at least," Elijah said. I reached out for Bonnie's hand and she placed hers in mine before she stuck her head under the water. As I joined her I was surprised at all of the beauty available. There were a lot of different kinds of colorful fish and plant life. I looked across the way and saw Elijah and Elena. They were swimming a little further down the reef. We swam a little ways and as Bonnie paused I put my hands on her waist. She didn't even flinch. She pointed out some fish she liked and as I realized there was a manta ray coming close I turned her so she could see it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elijah**

As I took Elena's hand to swim along the reef I felt that same connection I had felt last night when my tongue had met with her sweet skin. I had meant to frighten her a little when she had made such a bold offer but it had backfired on me the instant I had touched her. When had admiration for Elena turned to more? I had lain awake for much of the night and come to the conclusion that I had feelings for Elena Gilbert – not because she reminded me of Tatia or because she looked like Katerina but because she was Elena and somewhere along the way admiration and friendship had given way to something more.

As we finally finished snorkeling and surfaced her hand was still in mine. She hadn't made any move to remove it and when I finally did so she looked at me for a long moment. We were interrupted by Kol and Bonnie emerging as well.

"That was great," Bonnie smiled and my brother smiled back. "Hey you want some ice cream?"

"Sure," Kol grinned. "I'll race you back." They took off both laughing as they would knock one another off balance and stumble in the sand. Elena was still standing there and I followed her gaze to see Damon Salvatore in the distance down the beach. He was completely entangled with the brunette again.

"I'm sorry," I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm so confused," Elena confided as she started to take tentative steps back towards the beach house.

"Did you and Damon have an understanding?" I asked and realized the question left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"No," Elena shrugged and as I watched the expressions on her face a thought came to me.

"You know it doesn't have to be a Salvatore, Elena. You've been in the middle of their brotherly tug-of-war for years now. You feel like you're supposed to be with one or the other of them…but it doesn't have to be that way…" I said. We walked the rest of the way to the beach house in silence. I hoped that perhaps my words had helped and not hurt. She seemed to be okay with Stefan moving on despite the fact that they had been very much in love but Damon seemed to be holding her up.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Caroline**

"Great news we've got the horses for four hours tomorrow morning," Caroline said.

"Okay well who's going to cook dinner tonight or should I order something?" Kol asked.

"Umm…I can make Shepherd's Pie," Bonnie offered. In the end that seemed to be agreeable to everyone and Bonnie, Kol and I started in the kitchen. Kol was browning the ground beef while Bonnie watched the potatoes boiling and I was peeling carrots. We filled two large casseroles and Kol insisted on being the one to put them in the oven.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait," I smiled as I poured a glass of wine for Bonnie and myself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena**

"Elena can I talk to you?" Stefan asked when he had found me browsing Elijah's small library. He was always surrounded by books. I stopped perusing and settled on one of the leather club chairs.

"I know you hoped that maybe this vacation would bring us back together," he began clearly uncomfortable.

"I just wanted you to find yourself Stefan. Ever since Klaus did that you haven't been the same person. I wanted you to remember that you're safe and loved," I said.

"Elena I don't think I can be the same person after that," Stefan admitted.

"I just meant I want you to be happy again," I clarified.

"Elena I want to be with Rebekah. We have a history and it got interrupted by Klaus but now that we're not in danger I want to try it again," he said gently. I moved to hug him and obviously took him by surprise.

"I think you and Rebekah are great together and I think you should go for it. I will always love you Stefan but it's not that kind of love anymore. I don't have those kinds of feelings for you anymore. I think that was buried on the Wickory Bridge if you want to know the truth."

"Thanks Elena," he smiled and left the room. I continued perusing and came across a music collection on one section of shelves. I began to peruse the titles and came across one of Ed Sheeran's albums. I slipped the CD into the player and hoped no one would mind. A moment later a fantastic sound system came on. I smiled as 'Give me Love' came on and I remembered the waltz at the ball. I continued to peruse the titles as the tracks played through.

"I like this CD as well," Elijah said where he was leaned against the entrance to the library.

"I hope you don't mind," I gestured to the music.

"No," he said. "dance with me Elena." He extended his hand to me. 'Kiss me' came on as I put my hand in his and he led me to the open part of the room and pulled me into the dance form. He was such a good dancer I worried about being able to match him.

"I missed dancing with you at the ball," he said.

"You didn't miss much. I had never done a Viennese Waltz before. It was a learning experience," I said but he was easily leading me through the steps of the waltz now. He spun me around and I came perfectly back into his embrace. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe because I was having a hard time anyhow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elijah**

I had been looking for Elena when I had overheard her conversation with Stefan. It was officially over between them. I had never had a problem with the younger Salvatore and more importantly I knew how in love he and Elena had been. I would never come between that - now that it was over though I found myself wanting to see if she felt this connection between us as well.

She put on the Ed Sheeran CD that I had acquired after Rebekah had used it for the waltz at the ball. It had turned into an album I very much enjoyed. As I stood at the threshold of my study I watched her looking at titles and swaying gently to the music. I found I very much wanted to dance with her.

Soon I had pulled her into the classical dance form as 'Kiss me' began to play and I smirked at the irony. Just holding her in my arms made me feel more alive and I could tell I was having an effect on her as her heart rate sped up. I spun her out and then drew her back into my arms and she smiled. This was obviously affecting her as much as it was affecting me.

As the song progressed I pulled her closer and I could feel that electric connection in every part of my body. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were locked with mine and as I studied her I could see it – she felt the connection too. It wasn't just friendship in her eyes as she stared at me. As the song neared its conclusion I found myself heeding the words of the chorus and I pulled her against me as my lips came down on hers and I kissed her tenderly at first. I pulled back a little wondering if I was about to get the slap that Niklaus had received. Instead she moved her lips to meet mine again and her arms came up around my neck. My arms wrapped around her waist and we continued to sway to the music as we kissed.

"Elena…" her name left my lips like a whispered promise.

"Elijah," she responded in a breathy tone.

"Oh excuse me!" Caroline gasped where she had just entered the room. I released Elena and she took a step away. Caroline had a huge grin on her face and I wondered how long I had been wrapped up in Elena and hadn't realized she'd been standing there. "I was just going to tell you dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks," Elena said. She moved to follow Caroline out of the room but as she did so she looked over her shoulder at me. Her expression was a mix of surprise and delight. I vowed then and there to take a chance and let her know that she had another option besides the Salvatores.

As we all ate dinner she kept glancing my direction as though her eyes were drawn to mine. When her eyes met mine she would lower her gaze and then get involved in conversation with someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kol**

"What do you want to do after dinner?" I asked Bonnie.

"I was thinking about sitting out and listening to the waves roll in. I mean other than one of those cheesy CDs how often do you get to do that," Bonnie smiled.

"Hey we could have a bonfire and roast s'mores!" Caroline enthused.

"What the hell is a summore?"I frowned.

"It's a dessert that's popular when you're camping or anytime you have a bonfire. You roast the marshmallow and then sandwich it between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. It's called a s'more because it's so good you'll always be asking if you can have some more," Caroline grinned. Meanwhile Bonnie and Elena had already been raiding the supplies they'd brought.

"Tons of chocolate, check," Bonnie smiled as she raised the chocolate bars.

"Four boxes of graham crackers!" Elena raised the large family size boxes.

"Now all we need is a fire," Caroline said and she looked at the men with her best pleading look. Caroline was a master actress so it didn't take her long. Soon we were all settled around a large bonfire on the beach. Bonnie was sitting next to me trying to help me get the marshmallow roasting figured out. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. I had burnt my first three attempts but it was nice sitting next to her.

"Okay that's it!" Bonnie enthused as I pulled the skewer back to us. She had two graham crackers and a square of chocolate which she squished onto either side of the marshmallow and then she pulled the whole thing off the skewer and handed it to me.

"Oh wow! Bekah these are great you've gotta try this!"

"I'd love to but Stefan keeps eating the marshmallows!" Rebekah whined and Stefan grinned. A minute later Elena passed her a s'more and Rebekah smiled like a child on Christmas. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," Elena smiled. Meanwhile she was sitting next to my oldest remaining brother and holding his hand to help him keep the skewer the right distance from the fire. Somehow I don't think it required both of them to hold the skewer but he certainly wasn't correcting her. As the marshmallows finished she assembled the s'more and then offered it to Elijah. Their eyes locked as their hands touched and my suspicions were confirmed.

Meanwhile Klaus and Caroline were playing with their food. Klaus smeared melted chocolate all over Caroline's lips.

"Hey you're getting it all over!" Caroline frowned.

"Let me help you with that love," Klaus said cheekily before he leaned in and kissed the chocolate off. Caroline retaliated by beaning him with a marshmallow.

"I made one!" Rebekah announced triumphantly showing off her creation before biting into it.

"These are great!" I enthused as I made my fist one solo. Bonnie smiled and I offered it to her. As she finished eating it from my fingers I leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"S'more, S'more, S'more, S'more," Caroline and Elena began to chant as they saw us. The rest of us were obviously confused.

"If you're doing something while eating s'mores and someone starts chanting then you have to do some more of whatever you were caught doing," Caroline explained.

"Oh s'more, s'more, s'more, s'more," Rebekah and Klaus joined in with the chanting. Bonnie was by now a brilliant shade of red but she was laughing. I gave her a look that told her I would follow her lead on this. She began to lean slowly in and I wrapped an arm to cradle the back of her head and as I had seen both my brothers do many times I gave her a searing kiss. When I finally pulled back she could not stop staring into my eyes and I didn't want her to. There were hoots and calls from some of the others around the campfire but I barely heard them. Finally Bonnie turned her attention back to the campfire but she very deliberately laid her hand on top of mine where it had sat between us.

Klaus, Elijah and Stefan told stories while the rest of us listened with fascination. After a while Caroline curled against Klaus and he wrapped his arms around her with a smile. Rebekah and Stefan went for a walk on the beach. Cautiously Elena laid her head against Elijah's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She had better be serious about what she was doing to my brother because if she hurt him I was going to make her life a nightmare.

Finally we put the bonfire out and called it a night heading back to the beach house. Everyone dressed in their pajamas and began settling. Klaus and Caroline had been lip-locked on their way into his room. My sister had taken advantage of that fact and invited Stefan Salvatore into her suite. Again if he hurt her…well need I say more?

I was in my room when the door opened ever-so-quietly and Bonnie walked in dressed in a short pajama set with foreign postcards printed all over it. I looked at her expectantly but for a long moment she just stood there. Then she sort of wandered around the room even though there wasn't anything really personal in here. Finally she seemed to work up courage for what she wanted to say and she turned back to me.

"Kol, I want to sleep in here…with you…but can we just sleep?" she asked. I smiled and wordlessly raised the blankets letting her settle and then curling her against me. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Bonnie."

 **(A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena**

I heard the booming thunder less than an hour after everyone had split up. I had just finished writing in my journal and I felt like I needed to put tonight's entry under lock and key. I had undoubtedly gone overboard writing about my interactions earlier with Elijah. I felt a little tingly and even more foolish. The storm seemed to be calling me almost like a siren's song and I grabbed the blanket from the end of my bed and wandered through the dark house. I crept carefully down the stairs and silently through until I opened the doors onto the deck. I'm not really sure why I had been so cautiously quiet though given all of the noise everyone else was making. I tried to focus my hearing instead on the impending storm.

It seemed to be just off the coast. The waves were rolling in high and I watched as they began to pound against the shore. The lightening was spectacular and I knew the thunder in a moment was going to be loud. When it came it still made me jump. I stepped off the covered deck and flexed my feet in the sand as I inhaled the smell that the air only had before a storm. The wind was picking up and it moved my hair. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings.

From here I could barely hear Klaus and Caroline. I couldn't believe that she had just gone for it. I wondered if she had planned to take things to the next level with Klaus or if it had just happened. I mean she had hated Klaus – we all did. Once he started to go after Caroline though it was like seeing Dr. Jekyll after Mr. Hyde. I noticed the changes in him and if I was willing to concede them then maybe they were working on Caroline. We'd been too busy to have time for girl talk.

Then there was Stefan and Rebekah. I hadn't missed that he was staying with her tonight. I had heard a brief account of their romance in the twenties from Damon but he wasn't a fan of the originals unless he was sleeping with Rebekah apparently. She had better really have feelings for him – now that I thought about it. She had been with both of them. Did that make her no better than Katherine? What did that make me?

It made me the one that wasn't going to go down that path. Stefan had loved me for me. He had saved me from my parent's accident and really gotten to know me. Even though I now knew that Damon had met me first I think his real interest in me was either because I was a more naive version of Katherine or because he wanted what his brother had. Maybe that had been the case with Rebekah…

I could hear the rustling of the fronds and the stirring of birds taking cover in the tropical forest. The lightening illuminated everything like midday as my eyes opened again. I felt something brush against my arm and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to startle you," I heard Elijah's voice under all the noise of the impending storm. I turned to study him. He had discarded his jacket somewhere but was still in his shirt, albeit un-tucked and dress slacks. His feet however were bare and I studied the odd juxtaposition a moment. "What are you doing out here?" The question caused me to lift my eyes and meet his.

"I felt it calling to me," I said as I turned back to the approaching storm. I could almost feel the moisture in the air now. Suddenly a large drop fell and landed on my cheek.

" _Litt einn minn_ you don't know when to come in from the storm," Elijah said gently the words rolling off in a language completely foreign to me but they sounded incredible as he said them. He flashed us both onto the deck just as the rain really began.

"What did you say?" I asked him as I stood next to him watching it come down on the sand.

"Oh, it was Old Norse – the language I grew up with," Elijah smiled wistfully.

"It sounded beautiful," I said gently. "What did it mean?"

"Little one," he replied simply.

"How many languages do you speak?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me. Elijah had settled on a lounger and I perched on the arm.

"A lot," he replied, "the most recognizable are French, Italian, Spanish, German, Arabic, English, Japanese and Russian but I know some old languages like Celtic and Old Norse of course."

"I used to think French was the most beautiful language until I heard some of the others," I said.

"Some words are beautiful in all languages. It is the meaning behind them that is beautiful," Elijah said softly. I turned to make better eye contact with him and slipped on my precarious perch. Instead of helping me upright Elijah let me fall on top of him. I struggled to right myself but he settled me into the crook of his arm. "This is much better."

I had never seen Elijah be so bold before – not about his personal life. He was fearless and without equal when it came to the defense and well-being of his siblings – a feeling I could sympathize with but this was… Actually I'm not sure what it is – but a little voice inside of me was telling me to follow my lecture to Elijah and have some experiences of my own.

I arranged the blanket so that it covered both of us and I laid my head against his chest. I frowned and tried to find a comfortable spot. I couldn't believe I was lying against Elijah Mikaelson – oldest vampire in existence. The trembling electricity of my every nerve ending at the moment might have something to do with not being able to get comfortable.

"Your shirt is scratchy," I pronounced as I pulled back.

"I think Armani might be offended," Elijah smirked. Then to my undying surprise he reached up and began to undo the buttons one handed. I watched as he let his shirt fall open and his chest was bare before me.

"Your heart is racing Elena," he smirked.

"Well at least it isn't jumping. Are you always concerned with my heart Elijah?" I teased with bravado I hadn't known I possessed.

"Yes, always, let's say it's a habit I've developed that I can't seem to shake," he said but his tone didn't hold any mirth. He shifted a little and I settled against him laying my head against his chest. As I did so I inhaled the scent that was only Elijah. That was one of the things I had found most fascinating about becoming a vampire. Everyone had a unique scent – like a calling card and if you practiced you could pick them out across a crowded room. Elijah smelled like the best kind of aphrodisiac to me right now and I hoped he couldn't tell.

"Il pleut," I said after we had been quiet for a long time just watching the storm. It was really going now and I was glad that I was dry under the covered deck and safely cuddled against Elijah. I was starting to wonder if I was dreaming.

"Oui c'est vraiment prise d'asseau la-bas. Vous aimez la pluie?" Elijah replied in perfect rolling French as though he lived there. It took me a moment to sort through the words.

"Oui, j'aime l'odeur et les sons et même la sensation de celui-ci dans l'air," I replied with careful practice and thought.

"Combien d'annees avez-vous etudie Francais?"

"J'ai pris la classe pendant trois ans. Then my parents died and I met Stefan and my interests changed," I said.

"May I ask you something personal?" he spoke gently and I loved the feel as the words sounded through his chest where my head laid. I felt like I was in some sort of suspended belief and I would wake up at any moment having imagined it all. I lifted my head and gave a brief nod.

"Now that you are a vampire do you regret it? If you could go back and never meet Stefan – never know of vampires would you choose to do so?" It was a question I had asked myself many times. During the different points in my life when I had contemplated it the answer had been different. Now though I had no trouble answering him.

"No, I wouldn't change that. There are a lot of things I might try to do differently – like leave my friends out of it – but I wouldn't want to go back to being oblivious that some of the most fascinating people in the world aren't even human." Elijah smiled.

"Even after all that my family has cost you – all the trouble that we have caused you?"

"I would never want to give up knowing you Elijah – or even the rest of your family for that matter. Believe it or not they're growing on me and I guess it's a good thing too because I don't think whatever this is between Caroline and Klaus is just going to end with the vacation," I said.

"I think you are right," Elijah agreed. "A lot has happened since we've been here." As we watched the storm continue I found myself idly tracing my finger along his chest. His heart was beating a little faster than normal and I flattered myself with thoughts that I might be the cause. After a while he took my hand and threaded his fingers with mine. I was growing tired – thunderstorms always made me sleepy. He kissed the top of my head and then in that same lilting tone whispered.

"Þú hafa stolið hjarta mitt Elena og það er heima hjá þér"

 **(A/N:** Þú hafa stolið hjarta mitt Elena og það er heima hjá þér = You have stolen my heart Elena and it is at home with you. **)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elijah**

As I held her in my arms, listening to the even vampire rhythm of her heart as she slept I thought back to the last time I had felt like this. It was a warm summer day and I had just finished helping father with the horses. I had cooled off in the stream and now was sitting nearby working on a carving. A slender pair of arms came around from behind and pulled me back so that I was lying on the ground. I smiled up at her beautiful face. Her long brown hair spilled over her shoulder onto my chest and it pooled there as she settled down beside me.

"Tatia," I grinned at her.

"When I saw Kol with Rebekah I thought you might be out here alone," she said.

"Well it seems you found me and now I'm not alone," I said gently. She rose up to a sitting position and I followed her. She was staring at me and it was as though I was seeing her for the first time. Suddenly something was different. My arm slipped around to the back of her neck and I leaned in. My lips met with her soft delicate ones and it was nothing short of heaven. I could not believe that I was kissing my confidant since we were children. As I released her she was blushing softly as she regarded me.

"Elijah," she sighed my name softly.

"Tatia"

"You're the only one I want to ever kiss me like that," she said.

"Forever," I said as my hand gently cupped her cheek and I leaned in to kiss her again.

It was early morning now and the storm had passed leaving a fresh early morning in its wake. Elena was still curled against my chest and I leaned down to gently kiss the top of her head. I would let her sleep as long as she wanted. I couldn't remember the last time I had allowed my heart to run away with me like this. There were many reasons that I should stay away from her – her safety being paramount yet here we were and I refused to let her go. I reached up and gently fingered some of her long brown hair out of her face.

About that time I realized that someone was approaching the deck from the beach. Damon Salvatore came to a full stop when he realized that I was on the deck and more importantly that Elena was with me. His face turned angry as he took in the entire picture. Elena looked bare from the blanket line up because at some point her spaghetti strap had fallen off her shoulder. She laid against my bare chest because apparently Armani didn't make a shirt to her sleeping specifications.

"Elijah," Damon growled in a whisper.

"Damon, it's a little early for you to be up and about," I replied calmly.

"Why is Elena out here?" He asked and the 'with you' part was definitely implied by his murderous glare.

"We were watching the storm last night and she fell asleep," I replied. About that time the lady in question stretched a little and then opened her brilliant brown eyes. She smiled gently up at me. It was a smile that held secrets and promises and I wanted to discover them all.

"Good morning Elena," Damon growled and Elena jumped in my arms.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily. I could tell she was still only half awake. There was something special about watching her wake up.

"Half past what the hell are you doing out here naked under a blanket with original number one!" Damon's voice went up three levels and Elena's heart was racing now.

"Damon I am not naked!" Elena snapped as she sprang up from the lounger. She pulled the strap of her pajama top back up. "Elijah and I were watching the storm last night and what business is it of yours Damon. You don't get to make my decisions!" Elena hurried into the house and I flashed myself into Damon's path. He stared at me for a moment and then I allowed him to pass by.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elena**

"Elena what are you doing? Out all night with an original?" Damon yelled as he caught up with me in the kitchen. I barely noticed that we weren't alone.

"We were talking Damon and watching the rain not making out!"

"You've done enough of that already! You know what as much as you despise her you're starting to remind me of Katherine! You're like Katherine 2.0! You act all innocent so people will think you're good and true but you just want to string everyone along so they adore you! You're NO better than she is!"

"Shut up! Just stop it!" I yelled and I turned for the stairs. I just wanted to escape to my room. I'd gone from waking up blissfully happy and surprised that I was still with Elijah to feeling completely devastated that Damon was comparing me to Katherine! I just made my room before the tears began to escape and I buried my head against the pillow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elijah**

"Damon how could you?" Caroline cried foul as I continued to listen from my position still on the deck. My anger was beginning to boil at what Damon had just said to Elena. How dare he compare her to Katherine? The sound of her anguish was tearing at my heart. "First of all you're completely breaking the trip rules and second of all and more importantly Elena is nothing like Katherine! How could you even say something like that?"

"Hmm...this trip just got more exciting," Klaus grinned speaking about Damon as though he wasn't still standing there.

"I wonder who will kill Damon by the end of the day?" Kol said boldly.

"I think I will and just for the record, Katherine _didn't_ do the sacrifice but yet Elena _did_. I may not always care for the doppelganger but I will say she is not one to string along men. She is not Katherine - nothing like her."

"She can do so much better than you," Kol smirked.

"You're such a bloody idiot!" Rebekah glared at Damon and then headed upstairs after Elena to see if she could help.

"I don't have to take this crap," Damon scoffed and he was out the door.

I walked into the kitchen finally and glanced towards the stairs. I could hear my sister upstairs with a crying Elena. I got a cup of coffee and with a sigh I reflected on how my day had started so perfect.

"You were making out with Elena?" Kol grinned.

"We were not making out," I clarified. "We were watching the storm last night and she fell asleep against me. I wasn't going to wake her."

"It might be more believable if you weren't half dressed," Klaus smirked. I looked down and realized my shirt was still unbuttoned. I left it that way.

"She doesn't like Armani's material. It's too scratchy," I replied off-handedly. "He had no right to say those things to her."

"She couldn't do better than you," Kol said as I was almost to the door with my coffee. I couldn't believe he'd said it but when I half turned to look at him I saw that he was being sincere.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	10. Chapter 10

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elena**

I felt utterly foolish as I sobbed into my pillow. I was supposed to be a big, bad vampire now and I was having a complete cry-fest over a man who had likely never thought of me romantically a day since he'd met me. Sure we had kissed when he'd asked me to dance but now anything he might have felt for me had likely been completely stomped out by Damon basically calling me a whore!

I buried my head deep within my pillow again and sobbed further. There was a soft knock at the door and I hopped that whoever it was would take my lack of a response as a hint to move on. A minute later a delicate hand was stroking my hair just like my mother used to do. It was so comforting and my tears automatically began to subside.

When I sat up Rebekah was sitting on the bed beside me.

"I am so sorry that he said those things to you," she said and I was a little shocked that it was coming from Rebekah. "You didn't deserve any of it."

"I'm sure it looked…" I started but before I could finish Rebekah cut me off.

"Like two people that were trying to see what they feel for each other," she interjected. "I've seen the way my brother looks at you Elena…and the way you look at him. Trust me when I tell you there are feelings there."

"I like Elijah. I've always liked Elijah."

"More feelings than that," Rebekah said pointedly. "Elijah has been alone for a long time Elena and with you is the first time I have seen him happy like this. I want that for him – for both of you. I think you should say bollocks with whatever anyone else might say and go for it. As I keep trying to tell my brothers the only two people's feelings that really matter in a relationship are the two that are in it."

"You really think he could have feelings for me?"

"He held you all night during a thunderstorm Elena. My brother loves with an old heart and you can believe me when I tell you that is what it looks like."

"He said something to me last night," I frowned. "It was in a language I don't understand. Could you tell me?"

"I can try," Rebekah offered. I offered to let her see the memory so I wouldn't get the words wrong. When she withdrew from my mind she was smiling brightly and her eyes were glistening as if she might actually cry. She laid her hand atop mine in my lap. "I think you should ask my brother Elena. Like I said he loves with an old heart."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elijah**

We doubled up for the horseback trek – Caroline with Klaus, Bonnie with Kol, Rebekah with Stefan and Elena with me. It was a guilty pleasure to feel her arms wrapped around my waist. She held me so tight as we traveled along. The experience had been memorable for everyone – especially the part where Bonnie had fallen off and Kol had nearly had a stroke. Thankfully the horses had been treading water at the time so she hadn't even been injured.

Now the house had fallen into an after lunch stupor. Bonnie and Kol had snuck up to his room while Klaus and Caroline were down by the beach sipping drinks. I wasn't sure what had come of my sister, Stefan or Elena. I was perusing the book collection in the study to see if I needed to have anything else added. There was a core collection of books and music I tried to keep at each of my properties because I never liked to be without them.

"Am I interrupting?" Stefan Salvatore asked from the doorway.

"Not at all," I replied and motioned him to the club chair opposite mine.

"I want to talk to you about Elena," he said coming straight to the point. It was one of the things I liked about the younger Salvatore. He tended to be very straight forward and he didn't mince his words.

"I assure you nothing happened," I said wanting to avoid a confrontation.

"I know. Elena is right. You are a man of honor Elijah. She admires you a great deal. She always has."

"I admire her."

"I think you feel more for her than admiration," Stefan said bravely. I raised a brow at this turn of the conversation. "Elijah I want Elena to be happy and I don't think her happiness lies with my brother. He's not what she needs…but I think you could be…you love her don't you?"

"I believe that is my affair," I replied.

"Well if you do, love her that is, I think you should go for it Elijah. Elena is a beautiful woman inside and out. Her heart is pure and good. She deserves someone who appreciates her full value – who loves her for all the amazing things that make her who she is."

"It sounds like you're in love with her," I pointed out.

"I was once and a part of me will always love her but we didn't have the kind of love that lasts lifetimes. I think she might be able to have that with you. I don't think she could do better than you…if you love her like I think you do."

"I do," I confessed simply. Stefan smiled and I found myself smiling back.

"She's a remarkable woman," I added after a moment.

"She knows her own mind and her own heart. This vacation she's been drawn to you. I think you both owe it to yourselves to see what comes."

"Thank you Stefan," I said honestly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	11. Chapter 11

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Elena**

Wanting to go out with a bang on our final day we decided to take the path through the rainforest area and then we were renting a sailboat for the afternoon. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with sailing around the island but I was all about new experiences this vacation.

The little rainforest area was beautiful. It was lush with tropical flowers highlighted by the dappled light that filtered through from the lush canopy overhead. I could hear running water in the distance as we turned off the path that leads straight to the resort.

"Oh wow it's so beautiful!" Bonnie exclaimed as she was pulling Kol along by their conjoined hands to look at a vibrantly colored flower.

"Bonnie be careful and don't touch the frogs. Some of these tree frogs are poisonous," Kol cautioned. She smiled tenderly at him.

"Thanks for worrying about me," she said tenderly before she leaned in and kissed him.

"I like taking care of you," he said. Klaus and Caroline had already disappeared over the rise with Stefan and Rebekah behind them. As we walked around the large boulder we came to a beautiful pool of water which was feeding a small waterfall. I gasped as I admired the beauty of such a landscape.

"Watch this!" Klaus called out and a moment later he jumped over the waterfall's edge and landed cleanly in the pool below. He gave a hearty cry of satisfaction as he surfaced.

"Wait! Wait I can do that!" Caroline called out.

"Care! Care!" Klaus worried but Caroline ignored him and dove off. She too landed cleanly in the water. As the others all hurried to play in the pool below I turned around and started back towards the house. Elijah fell in at my side.

"Elena I've had a really wonderful time on this vacation," Elijah said.

"Me too," I smiled.

"I especially had a really nice time the other night just talking with you and watching the rain," Elijah said gently. I smiled that had been my favorite part of the vacation – well that and dancing with him.

"Me too," I said. "I think that was my favorite." I decided to confess.

"Elijah when you were speaking in the language you grew up with what did you say?" I asked after we had been silent for a moment.

"Little one," he said.

"No, the other part," I said. "Right before I fell asleep I heard you say something else…" The silence stretched on for so long I thought he wasn't going to answer. When he finally did his voice was tender.

"I said you have stolen my heart Elena and it is at home with you." I didn't even know what to say to something like that - words so beautiful that they stole my breath away. We had reached the deck again and I turned to look at him. My eyes were locked with his but nothing seemed to be working right. I had been rendered speechless and frozen.

He moved closer and I stood my ground. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek tenderly - still my eyes never moved from his. He leaned in closer and my eyes fluttered closed as his mouth met mine. I kissed him with everything I was feeling. I wanted him to know just how I felt about him. After a moment his tongue requested entrance and my lips parted. My knees were beginning to go weak and I think he sensed it because he scooped me up into his arms and settled us on the lounger again.

One kiss led to another and another as our mouths spoke the volumes of tender sweetness that our hearts wanted to say but our mouths couldn't confess. His hands threaded into my hair and my hand gripped his chest over his heart as my other arm wrapped around his neck. It was pure heaven. In that moment there was only Elijah and I.

It was about that time that I decided I wanted closer and straddling his lap I began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He smirked as my lips left his.

"I need to buy silk shirts," he mused.

"Closer," I said and I think he understood a moment later as my hands traced the contours of his chest. He closed his eyes and released a moan of satisfaction just at my touch before my lips were on his again. After a few minutes the kisses shifted from unbridled passion to tender expressions of love. Finally I laid my head against his chest while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Elijah I don't want to rush this…I want it to last…"

"We'll go as slow as you want Elena but I'm not going anywhere my love," he smiled sweetly and kissed me on the forehead and I felt like I had been given everything. I leaned up and began to kiss him again.

"Woah!" Bonnie's gasp parted us. "Exxxcccuuuussseee me."

"It's okay," I smiled.

"What the…" Caroline had been a couple of steps behind Bonnie. I got up from where I had been laid against Elijah. "We came to get you for sailing."

No one said anything as we all boarded the sailboat and began our excursion around the island. It was fun watching the men work all the rigging as the boat picked up speed and began to take us swiftly through the water.

Kol was steering and he had Bonnie tucked between his arms on the wheel and leaned against his chest. They kept stealing kisses and I was so happy for them.

"Caroline duck!" Klaus called as the beam swung around again as the boat began to turn. "can't have you falling in. I just got you in my life." The boat shifted and I lost my footing only to come against Elijah's chest as he rushed to steady me.

"Elena seems to have a thing for my brother's chest," Rebekah teased.

"Actually she just has a thing for your brother," Caroline announced.

"Okay, okay…in the interest of dispensing with all of the speculation…Elena and I have decided to see what we have between us much as the rest of you have."

"Woohoo!" Caroline exclaimed and promptly fell overboard. Klaus had to dive in after her but we quickly had her back onboard.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Okay that's the last of it!" Kol sighed with exhaustion. "After all this BonBon you'd better not change your mind." We had spent the entire day moving things into the MIkaelson mansion. After eight months we thought it might be safe to do so.

"Would I do that to you?" Bonnie leaned in and kissed Kol, her left hand on his shoulder and his ring glistening on her finger. He smiled at her as he kissed her right back.

Klaus and Caroline had moved in together months ago and were blissfully happy in their relationship. Stefan and Rebekah were also engaged and I was undeniably happy for them. We were also a little stressed as we were busy planning the largest wedding I had ever heard of!

Elijah came back downstairs and I grinned at him.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed happily, "we've finally got everything where it belongs."

"Not everything," he grinned and with that he swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to what would now officially be 'our' suite.

~Finis~


End file.
